


walk away, child

by lordyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Love isn't designed to last, and you know that. - viktuuri.





	walk away, child

They stand there, face to face, and Yuuri wants to feel the hate course through his veins but he just can't bring himself to feel that way. Mad, mad, be mad, be so fucking pissed.

Instead, he is tired, tired and broken and he just wants to go before he changes his mind.

Viktor's tears are a punch to his face and Yuuri winces. It's not fair, damnit, but it has to be this way. They thought they were going to last, but life isn't idealistic like that. Never is, they learned. That is the reality and they have to deal with it.

(But that doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurt.)

"Yuuri, we can..." Viktor starts, but his voice trails off weakly. A part of Yuuri wishes that he finished, so that way he could be convinced to stay, to make it all work out. Rainbows and sunshine and everything all sunny for them - it'll all be perfect, right?

But he doesn't finish because it wouldn't be true, and they both know it.

"This is how it has to be, Vitya."

The words burns his throat and Yuuri just wants to drop out of reality. Viktor looks at him as if he has never met him before, as if Yuuri Katsuki is some foreign thing that shouldn't be here. Yuuri ignores the pain he feels in his chest.

"How could you say that that so  _easily_?"

"What makes you think it's easy to say?"

"Because you're ending everything we were so easily."

"No,  _you_  ended everything we were. I'm just giving the final blow."

" _Yuuri_."

" _Viktor._ "

The air is cold like their hearts. Yuuri feels the urge to run and run until he can never find his way back to warm arms and sweet Russian whispers. He picks up his bags and lowers his eyes. Eye contact shouldn't be made or else he will break.

He bids a final farewell, and hopes the pain in his voice isn't too noticeable.

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this back in october, i hadn't written for yoi in like a billion years.  
> soooo i completely forgot how to write viktor and yuuri, heh heh ^^; so i apologize if they seem hella ooc.
> 
> but i'm rewatching yuri on ice for maybe the twelfth, thirteenth time and i'm getting motivation to write yoi stories again (though i never really lost it per se...i just got distracted by the fire emblem, pokémon, and my hero academia fandoms lol).


End file.
